Currently, during a surgical procedure, such as an endoscopic surgical procedure, an optical image from the surgical site is captured by an endoscope. The image is transmitted to an imaging device, such as a camera, that is coupled to the endoscope, processed, and then transmitted by the device to an imaging processor, such as a camera control unit. The imaging processor further processes the image before transmitting it to a display unit, such as a monitor. The image on the monitor is closely watched by the operating room staff so that when the image becomes unclear, manual adjustments can be made to restore a clear view of the image. For example, when bleeding occurs at the site and the image turns red, the surgeon, or another member of the surgical staff, makes manual adjustments to a fluid management unit, such as a fluid pump, in order to irrigate the site and restore the clear view of the image. This manual activity requires time and resources, thereby extending the amount of time the staff spends performing the surgery.
Therefore, a system is needed that allows for the imaging processor to detect when the image becomes unclear and responds by automatically communicating this information to, for example, a fluid management system, so that automatic adjustments can be made to the fluid management system in order to restore a clear image of the surgical site.